Why The Plank Was Gone That Day
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. Captain Hook awakens and remembers a happy Mullins with a worried Smee. He eventually sees the area where the plank was. He tries to remember why the plank is gone.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook opened his eyes at a snail's pace. All he remembered were Mullins and Smee. He remembered viewing a happy Mullins. Captain Hook couldn't remember why Mullins smiled. The memory of Smee's worried expression formed. He sat up. He looked around.

Captain Hook was in his bedroom. His eyes widened for a few seconds. Captain Hook began to glance at his bed. He placed his hook under his face. *I don't remember falling on my bed* he thought. He turned to the doorway and frowned.

*I don't remember opening my door* Captain Hook thought. After standing, he looked around his bedroom again. *My hat isn't in the usual place.* Captain Hook looked down. His eyes were on his usual pirate clothes. Captain Hook saw his boots with trousers and a blouse. He also saw his dark coat and hook. He looked back.

''My cape is still present,'' Captain Hook muttered. He looked ahead. He walked out of his bedroom. Captain Hook's frown remained. He glanced at one side of his ship. None of his men were present.

*Are my men resting?* He scowled and shook his head. ''SMEE! STARKEY! BILLY JUKES! MULLINS! COOKSON! ALF MASON!''

The pirates never appeared. Captain Hook glanced at his hook. *My men usually appear after I yell for them. They will suffer if I view them again.*

Captain Hook's thoughtful expression came back. *Perhaps my men are searching for Peter Pan. Perhaps they are capturing him for me.* That was when Captain Hook frowned again. *I'm usually searching for my enemy with them.* A smile formed on his face.

*Perhaps I will force Peter Pan to walk the plank. I am going to enjoy viewing a certain crocodile devouring him.* Captain Hook saw his hook again. *The crocodile already devoured my hand. Peter Pan should be new food.* He walked to one side of the ship.

Captain Hook's eyes became wide another time. The plank was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Why is the plank gone?* Captain Hook thought. His eyes were still wide as he frowned. He began to blink a few times. *Perhaps Smee was his usual clumsy self and fell on the plank. Perhaps that was how the plank snapped and fell.* Captain Hook's shoulders slumped as his eyelids drooped. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

*Perhaps Smee carried a bowl of Cookson's stew and spilled it on the plank. Cookson's repulsive food is sometimes enough to dissolve something.* Captain Hook's frown returned.

*I remember Smee obtaining a bowl of stew a few days ago. He tripped and fell. Cookson's stew contacted my clothes and dissolved them. I gasped after I stood in my underwear. My crew laughed.* Captain Hook turned to his hook again. His smile stretched from ear to ear. *I made sure my crew never laughed again.*

Captain Hook saw nothing but water. *The plank. Why is it gone?* he thought. Captain Hook was thoughtful again.

*I still remember the happy expression of Mullins. I also remember worry in Smee's eyes.* Captain Hook paced. The hook and his hand were behind his back. Captain Hook frowned again. He continued to pace.

*Do I wish to know why Mullins is happy? What is Smee worried about?* Captain Hook thought.

He ceased pacing. *There is something familiar about water.* A vague memory of the plank formed in Captain Hook's mind. *Of course I remember the plank. I remember forcing prisoners to walk it sometimes.*

Captain Hook began to smile again. Another memory caused him to glower. His body trembled for a few seconds.

''I sent a vet to heal you instead of a regular doctor after you were injured. It was a joke,'' Mullins said. His eyes were wide with horror as the enraged Captain Hook trembled. They settled on the latter's hook.

''You also threw my underwear overboard after you summoned the vet! A joke?''

Mullins nodded while his eyes were still wide. His entire body shook. He found himself dangling above the hungry crocodile.

Captain Hook's memory vanished. He looked around prior to another frown. ''MULLINS!'' he shouted. He never heard footsteps. ''STARKEY! BILLY JUKES! COOKSON! ALF MASON! SMEEEEEE!''

Zero footsteps.

Captain Hook gasped the minute he heard the sound of someone sobbing. *Hm?* he thought as he followed the sound. His scowl returned after he discovered the sound was in his cabin. *A trespasser in my cabin?* Captain Hook thought. After trembling, he saw the closed door. He walked through it.

His eyes widened for two reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

*I'm a spirit?* Captain Hook thought. His large eyes settled on Smee. He gasped as the latter sat near a corner. Captain Hook viewed Smee sobbing with his head on his knees. He glanced from him to the door. Scowling, he turned to Smee again.

''SMEEEEEE!'' Captain Hook shouted. He viewed him lifting his head.

Smee's eyes were wide for a moment. ''Is that you, Captain Hook?'' he muttered.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. ''You're still not bright near my spirit self, Smee,'' he said. He frowned. ''Are you able to see me at all?'' Captain Hook asked.

Smee focused on Captain Hook and nodded. He ceased sobbing. ''I can see and hear you, Captain Hook,'' he said.

Captain Hook's eyes became wide again. ''Oh?'' His frown came back. ''Why are you in my cabin? When did I perish? Do you know where the rest of my men are? Are you able to remember why the plank is gone?''

Confusion caused Smee to tilt his head to one side. ''What was the first question again?'' he asked.

After rolling his eyes another time, Captain Hook scowled at Smee. ''Why are you in my cabin?'' he asked.

''Mullins locked me in here after I attacked him. He forced you to walk the plank,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook gasped and stepped back. The memory of a happy Mullins returned. ''That was why Mullins smiled and you were worried.'' Captain Hook scowled again. His form trembled. ''Mullins is going to be a spirit after I view him again.''

''I wish to be a spirit now. I can be one with you,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook's eyes became bigger again. His scowl came back at a snail's pace. ''I almost wish to torment you now, but you are already suffering. You also attacked Mullins for me. I usually don't thank you, but I will this time. Thank you, Smee.'' He saw the return of Smee's smile.

''You perished two hours ago, sir. The other pirates are resting now. The crocodile snapped the plank you stood on in half before you fell in the water. Your hat was devoured as well.''

''The crocodile is why the plank is gone? That explains everything,'' Captain Hook muttered. Confusion filled his eyes for a split second.

''Why did Mullins force me to walk the plank?'' Captain Hook asked.

''You yelled at Mullins after he summoned a vet to heal you and threw your underwear overboard,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. His eyelids drooped again. ''So I remembered the reason earlier,'' he muttered. Captain Hook began to frown at Smee.

''Is Mullins going to be Captain Mullins now?''

Smee nodded again. ''I remember Mullins always planning on replacing you.'' His eyes widened after Captain Hook trembled with rage. He viewed the door opening at a snail's pace.

Startled, Captain Hook gasped and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Mullins appeared and scowled at Smee. ''What are you muttering about?'' he asked. Captain Mullins viewed Smee shrugging.

''I don't remember muttering,'' Smee said. He stood. Curiosity filled Smee's eyes. ''Are you going to let me out of Captain Hook's cabin now?'' he asked.

Captain Mullins nodded. ''I should whip you for attacking me earlier,'' he said. Captain Mullins viewed Smee's eyes widening and him stepping back. ''I will spare you for now. I need my entire new crew. Rest for now.'' He turned and departed.

Captain Hook materialized. He scowled and shook another time. ''Captain Mullins?! Over my dead body!'' Captain Hook turned to Smee again. He viewed the latter tilting his head to one side due to confusion another time.

''You're already deceased.''

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. He rolled his eyes. He shook his head at the same time again.

''Why are you in the world of the living, Captain Hook?'' Smee wished to know.

Captain Hook saw Smee with large eyes. His hook was under his face as he looked up. ''Good question, Smee.'' Captain Hook was thoughtful. He turned to Smee another time. ''I suppose I'm unable to rest due to my cause of death.'' He shrugged.

''I'll avenge you, Captain Hook,'' Smee said as he smiled again.

Absolute worry filled Captain Hook's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Smee frowned and ran out of the cabin. He began to look around the ship. Captain Mullins was not present. The other pirates were not present as well. *Are you resting, Mullins? Maybe you're eating Cookson's stew now* he thought.

Smee wandered the ship. His eyes settled on a net near one side of it. His frown remained as he ran to the net. After lifting the net, Smee heard footsteps nearby. *Captain Hook? Sir?* he thought.

''Why are you near one side of my ship?'' Captain Mullins asked. He approached Smee. He scowled again. Captain Mullins viewed Smee hiding something behind his back.

''I couldn't rest at all,'' Smee said.

''What's behind your back?'' Captain Mullins asked.

Smee scowled. ''Revenge,'' he muttered. Smee viewed the latter's eyes widening. ''You ended my captain's life, Mullins. I will avenge the true captain.'' He revealed the net.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Mullins began to scowl another time. ''Attempting to attack your new captain? I guess I could always find a new pirate to replace you. Prepare to be tossed overboard, Smee,'' he said.

Smee lifted the net again and ran to Captain Mullins. After tossing the net on Captain Mullins, he gathered it. He saw the latter's wide eyes again. Smee dragged Captain Mullins and the net to one side of the ship. He struggled with every single step. ''Any final words, Mullins?'' he asked.

''I will always be Captain Mullins.''

Frowning, Smee struggled to lift the net. He tossed Captain Mullins and the net overboard. Smee looked down. He viewed the crocodile approaching Captain Mullins. Another smile formed on Smee's face. He heard Captain Mullins while the latter gasped.

Smee abandoned the ship's side. He gasped after Captain Hook's spirit approached him. He saw the latter's rare kind smile. ''I avenged you, my captain,'' Smee said.

''Thank you.''

Smee smiled again.

Captain Hook frowned. ''What are you going to do now?'' he asked.

Smee frowned and shrugged.

''At least I can rest now,'' Captain Hook said. He was confused the minute he saw tears in Smee's eyes. Captain Hook stepped back. His eyes widened after Smee stretched his arms and ran through him. Captain Hook viewed him falling on his face. He rolled his eyes another time.

Smee stood and winced.

Captain Hook used his hook to bop him on the head. There was a small smile on his face. Captain Hook saw the return of Smee's smile. He faded before he was gone just like the plank.

The End


End file.
